


Dance Practice

by HereIGoAgain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIGoAgain/pseuds/HereIGoAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai didn't believe for a second that Luhan and Lay were just practicing, and they're not sure they mind the impression they left on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: some of the sex scenes may be little rough for some, so if you think that will bother you, I do not encourage you to read this.

They had to be quick. Kai had almost caught them at it last time, and Luhan was pretty sure that the younger member wasn’t stupid enough to believe Luhan when he had said that Lay was simply helping him with a dance movement.

“Oh,” Kai had said, his dark eyes passing over the pair of them: Lay’s fingers digging into Luhan’s hips, holding them tight against his own, their lips pink and flushed like the skin of their bodies, Luhan’s more visible because of his discarded shirt, a rag of cloth hanging over the wooden barres at the back of the room. Kai’s fingers slipped off the door as he stepped back, letting it swing shut in front of him, leaving Luhan and Lay panting and breathless in the room alone.

Their position now was more or less the same, the only difference that Luhan’s back was pressed against the barre, with enough force that he was sure there would be bruises from the bars the next morning. He couldn’t find it in himself to care very much, not when Lay’s teeth were pulling at the skin on his neck, catching his ear and tugging in a way that made Luhan arch into the other boy’s body and moan.

 _Please_ Luhan thought he might have whispered.

His gym shorts were pulled at, and Luhan, fumbling, helped the younger boy pull down his boxers as well. Luhan was about to step out of the shorts, but Lay dropped to his knees, murmuring, “Don’t bother” right before he slid his mouth over Luhan’s cock eyes sliding shut with the movement.

The bars Luhan was leaning against creaked as his weight on them momentarily increased. “Ah— _ahn_.” The noises that slipped from his mouth were high pitched and breathy. Luhan fisted both of his hands into Lay’s dark hair, trying to direct his pleasure into that instead of loud noises that could potentially draw unwanted visitors.

It was hard to stay quiet. Lay’s tongue was stroking the underside of his cock in slow, purposeful movements, and his lips were getting closer and closer to the base with each back and forth bob of his head. When Lay’s lips were only surrounding the head in one of the back movements, he sucked hard and Luhan couldn’t hold back another choked cry.

“ _Sh_.” Lay’s hushing whisper was a breath washing over the flushed skin of his cock and Luhan’s fingers dug into his scalp, jerking the boy’s head forward an inch, and Lay was quick to part his lips again so Luhan’s member could slide into his mouth just as quickly, the tip of it hitting the back of his throat. Luhan’s head fell back, his mouth falling open and his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Lay repeated the same movement.

“Faster,” Luhan managed, fingers twisting into Lay’s locks.

The order was unnecessary. Lay’s movements sped up automatically, and Luhan’s grip on Lay’s head tightened, his hips beginning to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and faster to match the bobbing of Lay’s head.

“Un— _nng_.” Luhan pulled hard at Lay’s hair and straightened, his hips thrusting into the tight, wet heat. “Close,” Luhan said, and he was now fucking Lay’s mouth, his back arched forward, sweat dripping down his temples in slow trickles. His cock thrust deep into Lay’s throat and he could feel Lay gag at the intrusion, deeper than the previous thrusts, and he automatically tried to pull back, but Luhan’s grip was tight in his hair and feeling the muscles around his cock spasm brought forth a sudden orgasm. Luhan pulled Lay’s head forward as he let out a cry, the first half of his orgasm shooting down Lay’s throat. Lay jerked back, coughing, the last remnants hitting the side of his face as he gasped for breath. There were unshed tears in his eyes, brought forth from the automatic gag reflex. Luhan dropped to his knees, pushing his hands back through Lay’s hair gently, kissing the mess off his face, slowly licking the inside of his mouth. Lay pulled back, coughing a couple more times, and Luhan said, “Sorry.”

Lay smirked, and Luhan held in another groan, trying to distract himself by trailing his fingers over the dimple on Lay’s right cheek. “Don’t be. It's sexy,” Lay said, turning his head to kiss Luhan’s fingers. Luhan pulled them back, but Lay caught at one gently with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Before Luhan could tell him to stop, Lay did, releasing the finger and saying, “I just need to work on not gagging.”

“Don’t. I think it’s hot,” Luhan said, then flushed, pulling his shorts back onto his hips to avoid Lay’s eyes. When he did look back up, Lay was still looking at him, his smirk deepening when their eyes met, the top row of his teeth catching his bottom lip a little.

“That’s kinky you know.”

“Shut up,” Luhan said, pulling Lay up with him as he stood. He slid his fingers around Lay’s neck, interlocking them at the back. He pulled a little, and Lay leaned forward, kissing Luhan on the lips.

“I owe you,” Luhan said, letting his hands drop.

“No you don’t,” Lay said, and he pulled his finger down over Luhan’s lips. “I like doing it.”

It was certainly true, that Lay enjoyed giving Luhan head. If his words were not believable, his actions were. In the middle of their schedules, between photo shoots, interviews, and performances, Luhan would often find himself shoved into a dark room, or, if they were feeling brave, an abandoned corner. A quick, hard kiss was the only introduction before Lay was dropping to his knees in front of Luhan and bringing him to his climax in barely two minutes. On finishing, Lay would lean forward and whisper playfully in Luhan’s ear, “You should wear eyeliner more often” or “Did you like watching me dance?” and Luhan did not understand how anyone could mistake EXO-M’s main dancer as innocent, ever, although he supposed the same could be said for him.

Because he had his moments too. He was not as brash as Lay, not quite brave enough to initiate a quick fuck in the middle of a hectic schedule, but he was getting there, his open flirtations becoming more and more obvious to the other members. They were briefly acknowledged, sometimes with a small snort of laughter from Baekhyun, a derisive eye roll from D.O. , or a darkening of the eyes from Kai. The latter had only begun to occur after he had walked in on them minutes before they were about to fuck.

“Are you going to serenade us?” Luhan asked one night when Lay was strumming on a guitar next to Chanyeol on the floor.

“Only you,” Lay replied, not missing a beat. He said something in halting Korean to Chanyeol, who answered back, reaching out and strumming a different chord.

Luhan glanced around, but Kris and Tao were not in the room, so in Chinese, Luhan said casually, “I’d rather you put those fingers to another use.”

In answer, Lay lifted his head. Pieces of his fringe hung over one eye, and when he opened his mouth, his pulled his finger over the guitar strings, singing a soft, lilting verse from a song Luhan could not quite put his finger on, not when the eye that was visible was glinting at him in a way that Lay usually reserved for when they were alone.

Chanyeol clapped when Lay finished, oblivious to the way Luhan’s cheeks were flushing, and the older boy jumped when a deep voice said, “That was pretty, Yixing.”

Luhan looked around. Kai was standing next to the couch Luhan was sitting on, but even though he had been speaking to Lay, his eyes were on Luhan. Luhan raised an eyebrow at the younger boy and said, “Yixing is pretty, isn’t he?”

“Not as pretty as you,” Kai said, and before Luhan could think of a retort, he was walking away, and Luhan was left turning to Lay, a blank expression on his face. Lay’s eyes were hooded, and Luhan suddenly had a feeling that he’d be hearing about this later.

*

It was three days later, to be exact. The older members had gone out, and the younger ones were all playing video games in the main room. Luhan and Lay were entwined on the former’s mattress, and Luhan whined into Lay’s neck when Lay thrust into him in a quick, shallow motion.

“You _are_ pretty when you're about to be fucked." 

Luhan dug his nails into Lay’s back. “Only then?” he teased breathlessly, his head sinking into the pillow when he arched back.

“Like how you looked when Jongin almost caught us.”

Luhan gasped, partially because of his sudden understanding of what exactly Lay was referring to, the other part because of the way Lay had pushed his legs back and snapped his hips forward, hitting Luhan’s prostate in a fast, harsh movement.

“Uhn—this is— _ah_ —why you wanted to— _ugh_ —top?” Luhan groaned when Lay repeated the action, only slower, a few more times.

Lay dipped his fingers under Luhan’s knees, pushing the older boy’s legs back and hooking them over his shoulders. “I don’t know if I like him flirting with you.”

Luhan grinned, turning his head into the pillow in a sad effort to hide the expression. “He is not flirting.”

“He called you pretty,” Lay said, leaning forward to kiss Luhan on the corner of his mouth. Doing so practically bent Luhan in half, but it also pushed Lay’s cock deeper into his body, so Luhan did not think it was right to complain.

“But I am, aren’t I?” Luhan teased against Lay’s mouth.

“Only for me.”

Luhan laughed, the sound cutting off when Lay pushed forward again. His finger dug into the backs of Luhan’s thighs as his hips picked up pace. Luhan was never good at being quiet, but since the youngest members, including Kai, were just a couple rooms over, he did his best to muffle his moans, alternating between biting his lip or Lay’s shoulder. Lay moved one of his hands up to caress the side of Luhan’s flushed face, and Luhan leaned into the touch, feeling his orgasm building as Lay’s rhythm increased.

“Yes,” Luhan groaned into Lay’s ear. “Move— _harder_ —” His voice caught. “Just like that.”

Lay fucked like he danced, with passion and intensity, his entire demeanor changing in the process. His eyes were intent on Luhan’s face, which only made the heat inside Luhan’s body build, and when he turned his face against the pillow, this time to avoid Lay’s gaze, Lay touched Luhan’s cheek.

Luhan turned to look at Lay, abiding his unspoken request, so when he came, Lay was right behind him, whispering into Luhan’s ear, “ _You look so pretty like this_ ,” and Luhan thought he might come all over again, even as Lay’s pace slowed and he pulled him close against his sweaty chest.

“I never pegged you as the jealous type,” Luhan said as Lay was wiping the mess off of Luhan with a rag.

Lay glanced up at him, smiling faintly. “I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah, right.”

Lay threw the rag at Luhan’s face, and Luhan made small noise of protest, flicking it off him and onto the ground.

*

Since Lay was so adamant about saying he was _not_ jealous, Luhan decided it would be fun to test those waters a little. Lay said one thing, but nights after Luhan had taken care to whisper a translation into Xiumin’s ear, his lips lingering close and long enough for Lay to notice, Lay was whispering filthy things into Luhan’s ear, Luhan once embarrassingly coming from his fingers and voice alone. And after the days when Luhan held Sehun close, making sure that Lay saw the small, fleeting touches, Lay would be particularly rough, fingers and lips biting, pinching, then caressing the skin of Luhan’s back, neck, ears, fingers, and when they kissed, Luhan grew dizzy from the intensity of it.

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing?” Lay said to him in a quiet voice while a group of them were all watching a movie one night.

Luhan blinked, looking around, his blonde hair shifting over the skin of Xiumin’s shoulder. Tao glanced back from his position next to Suho (who was covering his face, furious that a horror movie had been put in) on the ground, ears catching the Chinese dialect. When Tao turned back towards the TV, Lay leaned forward over the back of the couch more so his lips brushed Luhan’s ear when he whispered again. “I think I’m going to sleep with Jongin.”

Luhan had to apologize to Suho for jumping so violently that his foot hit his back just as a demonic little girl jumped down from the second story of the haunted house in the movie.

“Bathroom,” Luhan said, apologizing again. Lay had gone already, disappearing down the hall where the bedrooms were. “I gotta—shit, sorry, Junmyeon.”

Tao was rubbing Suho’s back, and Xiumin, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were all trying not to laugh too hard. Luhan was already walking down the hall towards Kai’s room, his face hot and heart beating fast.

When he opened the door with a swift whoosh, Kai yelped, legs half out of his jeans. He hopped once, and, for all of his grace on stage, he fell flat on his ass, head nearly knocking into his bedframe. Luhan blinked, following the contracting of Kai’s abdominal muscles as he kept his upper half from connecting with the metal of his bed.

“Luhan, hi—?” Kai said. His hands went to his knees, touching the waistband of his jeans. Then, as if not sure whether he wanted to pull them up or down, he pulled his hands back, placing his palms flat on the floor behind his ass.

Luhan bit the inside of his cheek. His face was still hot, but now it was out of embarrassment, because Kai was alone. 

“Sorry,” Luhan said.

“It’s okay.”

Luhan nodded, looking around the room. Yup, definitely empty. _What the hell, Yixing?_ He looked back at Kai, taking factual note that the dark haired boy looked inappropriately fuckable. The pants being half off did not help in the slightest.

“You’re blushing.”

Luhan gave Kai a sharp look. “You’re half dressed.”

“So were you, that one time.”

 _Christ, was he really bringing that up?_ “When Yixing and I were practicing?”

Kai leaned back. He did not seem concerned about the state of his undress anymore. “Yes, that time.”

“I was hot.”

Kai’s lips twisted. “And are you hot now?”

Luhan did feel hot. “I think I’ll just go lay down.”

Kai’s eyebrows rippled. “But what did you want?”

“What?”

“Why did you come in here?”

Oh. “I can’t remember,” Luhan said.

Kai grinned. “Fine. But could you help me with something before you go?”

Luhan rolled his neck around in an effort to ease some of the tension he had built up. “Sure.”

Kai beckoned him closer, and Luhan walked over to him, couching down so they were at the same level.

“Can you take my pants off?”

Luhan jerked his head up, raising his eyebrow at Kai incredulously. “Seriously?”

“They’re tight. And you interrupted me for a reason you can’t even remember. Please, hyung?”

Luhan hoped to God he wasn’t flushing again, but shit, the way Kai murmured that last word and the way he widened his eyes so innocently and—

“Fine, fine,” Luhan said, and, without thinking, reached forward and dug his fingers into the waistband of Kai’s jeans.

Oh.

He was barely touching him, but fuck, his legs—as he tugged the denim down, the tips of his fingers pulled against taught, rippling muscle, and Luhan wondered if he was imagining the trail of goosebumps following his fingers down Kai’s legs. The rippling muscles definitely were not a figment of his imagination, and he cursed under his breath when the denim on the right leg caught on Kai’s calf. How did he even get in these jeans? And why was his skin so fucking tan and shining and damn attractive?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kai’s fingers gently laid over his, helping him pull the pants off the rest of the way. Luhan gave the jeans a final tug, and Kai’s feet pulled free, leaving him in nothing but a short pair of black boxers. Luhan pushed the jeans away and leaned back on his heels, blinking in surprise when Kai followed his movement, leaning forward so they were less than a foot apart.

“You know, next time you and Yixing practice together, let me know. I wouldn’t mind joining in.”

*

Luhan walked back into the living room just as one of the characters on the TV got locked into a dark room in the haunted house. Or maybe it was cursed. He didn't fucking know. Suho was curled up in a ball, and Baekhyun was snickering, trying to poke him everytime a creepy sound came out of the TV, but Tao was beating his hand away. Baekhyun retreated into Chanyeol’s lap with a playful scowl.

Lay had reappeared, taking Luhan's spot on the couch, curled up against the corner, eyes trained on the TV.

Luhan walked over to the couch, and, mimicking Lay’s previous actions, leaned over and put his lips to his ear. “I’m going to sleep with Jongin.”

Lay turned, and Luhan couldn’t resist briefly pressing their lips together, even with six other people in the room. Lay leaned back a little, looking pleased at the show of affection.

“I’m serious,” Luhan whispered. His words were veiled by the grotesque screams coming from the TV. He slipped his tongue out to curve against the shell of Lay’s ear, and took pleasure in seeing Lay’s fingers clench over the tops of his thighs. “I’m going to fuck him. And I want you to be there when it happens.”

It was Lay’s turn to jump, the movement masked in with the rest of the members shrieks as the same demonic little girl from before appeared before one of the movie’s main characters.

Luhan lightly blew on the skin of Lay’s neck, pulling back as Lay shivered. Before Lay could turn to look at him, Luhan was already walking back towards his room.

*

“You are such a tease,” Lay whispered as Luhan trailed his finger over the curve of Lay’s ass. The water from the shower was hot, steaming the air around them, plastering Lay’s hair to his neck.

“I like riling you up.”

“Can’t say I’m any different,” Lay said dryly, then gasped when Luhan slipped a finger into him, crooking it slowly, purposefully avoiding his prostate. “Fuck you.”

“Not tonight. It’s my turn.”

Luhan bit back a grin at Lay’s noise of discontent, kissing his neck. Lay bunched up his shoulders, his breath hitching at the touch. “Quit that. Jeez.”

Luhan pushed his nose through the wet hair covering Lay’s neck, sliding his tongue along the sensitive skin. Lay groaned, and Luhan wasn’t sure if it was because of the second finger in his ass or the ministrations to his neck.

“You like it,” Luhan said, pushing in a third finger as his teeth scraped down over the juncture of Lay’s neck.

Lay gasped raggedly, his head pressing hard against the shower tiles. “Luhan,” he muttered breathlessly. “Were you serious?”

“About?” Luhan whispered into Lay’s ear.

He chose that moment to twist his finger and press against Lay’s prostate, so when Lay said Kai’s name, his voice caught at the end.

“Uhmm,” Luhan hummed, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in slowly as he spoke. “Imagine his mouth around your cock…while I fucked him from behind.” Lay’s breath caught. Luhan pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind Lay, tip of his member pushing against the other boy’s entrance. “Just like…this.”

Lay’s cry was choked and high pitched, the sound rushing straight to Luhan’s groin and making his cock, buried deep in Lay’s body, throb hard. Lay closed his lips over the back of one of his hands, pressed against the shower wall, muffling his whines as Luhan slowly pulled out and pushed back in again.

“Harder,” Lay said into the back of his hand.

Luhan reached up, covering Lay’s other hand with his own. Their fingers were wet and interlocked easily. “Fuck you harder? Or would you want me to fuck Jongin harder?”

Lay groaned, rolling his hips back into Luhan’s. Luhan hissed, pushing back against Lay. “I—I—”

Luhan’s grin against Lay’s neck was wicked. “So you have to think about it?”

“I don’t—” Lay gasped, pushing his forehead into the back of his hand.

“I can answer for you,” Luhan said. Although his voice sounded smooth, it took a conscious effort to concentrate on what he was saying, especially when Lay's bare back was slick and wet, rubbing against his front every time Luhan pushed into him. Kissing the back of Lay’s neck, eliciting another shudder from Lay, Luhan continued, “I’d fuck him hard and fast. You want your cock deep down his throat don’t you?”

“ _Luhan_ —”

“The deeper I am in him, the deeper he takes you.” Luhan gasped when Lay’s hips began to pick up a faster rhythm. “I bet you like imagining kissing those pretty lips of his, don’t you Yixing? Right after you come in his mouth, you would pull him up— _nng_.” Luhan inhaled sharply again when Lay rolled his hips back and up in one of his backwards movement, never once slowing his pace.

“And then?” Lay hissed.

Luhan laughed breathlessly, digging his fingers into Lay’s hand. Their hips were moving erratically against each other’s. “Pull him up, then kiss him, with me still inside him. Right behind him, fucking his body into yours, and—”

“Ah— _ahn_ —Lu—Luhan—fuck—” was Lay’s only warning before he was coming onto the shower wall.

*

Luhan did not understand how Baekhyun and Chanyeol were caught having sex before he and Lay were. He supposed, though, that Lay and him weren’t stupid enough to strip down in the middle of a half full dorm and go at it like they were the only ones in the building.

“Um, did you hear that?” Xiumin asked, looking around at Luhan from inside their bedroom.

Luhan stood up without answering, walking down the hall and stopping short in the entry way to the common room. He had arrived just in time to see Chanyeol slam his hips into Baekhyun one final time, eliciting the same high pitched scream that had jolted Xiumin from his half nap in their room.

Luhan looked up, almost stepping back once when he met Kai’s eyes across the room. The younger boy was standing by the front door, a practice bag slung over one shoulder. When the door snapped shut behind him, Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked around, almost lazily noticing they had an audience.

“Oops,” Baekhyun said, and Chanyoel buried his face into Baekhyun’s chest, his shoulder shaking. Whether it was from laughter or a form of some horrified emotion, Luhan couldn’t be sure.

He couldn’t really be sure of anything, not when Kai was looking at him like that, eyes dark and chin tilted up, a small quirk tilting a corner of his lips up in a smirk.

“Who is dying?” Lay spoke from behind Luhan. Xiumin was close behind him, and the eldest yelped when he saw a half-naked Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the couch.

“Tao and I bet that Yixing and Luhan would be caught first,” Xiumin said, sounding disappointed.

Lay snorted, rolling his eyes at Xiumin, whose comment put a rueful smile on Luhan’s lips.

“Put some clothes on, there are children present,” Kai said as he walked around the couch towards the hallway where the other three stood.

“Yeah, right,” Baekhyun said.

Kai laughed quietly and as he came level with Luhan, he lifted a finger and brushed it over Luhan’s face.

“Hyung,” he said, and his eyes drifted over to Lay, who was watching the pair of them carefully. Kai’s smirk deepened, his teeth pulling a portion of his lower lip into his mouth. Fuck, Luhan thought, just as Kai turned back to him and said, “You’re blushing again.”

*

It had started out with all of them. Slowly, the other members trickled out of the practice room, groaning about tired muscles or empty stomachs. The latter was the reason that claimed Sehun, who, clutching his stomach dramatically, was the last person to leave before Kai, Lay, and Luhan were alone.

Lay pushed his hood back from his face, tousling his damp hair and revealing a flushed face. He waved for Luhan and Kai to keep working on the movement as he went to a corner to take a swig from his water bottle.

“Sharper.”

Luhan grunted, going back about twelve counts to repeat the movement again, counting off in his head and thrusting his hands and hips forward more sharply, as Kai had indicated.

“Nice,” Kai said. He glanced back at Lay, who was slowly twisting the cap back onto the water bottle. “Don’t you think, Yixing hyung?”

Lay nodded, the dimple in his cheek deepening momentarily.

“Um,” Luhan said noncommittally, wiping his hand across his forehead. His heart was beating fast and his tired muscles suddenly felt alive, each nerve end sparking with an odd, renewed energy.

“I think,” Lay said, putting his water bottle down and walking forward slowly. “That you can move your hips a little better.”

Luhan glared at Lay, not appreciating the double innuendo. “I move my hips just fine.”

Lay brushed close to Kai as he walked past the younger boy. “Harder, Luhan.”

Kai looked up, and Luhan noticed the way his eyes followed Lay’s movements carefully, all the way up until Lay stopped in front of Luhan.

Luhan tilted his head to the side, cutting Lay a hooded looked, hyperaware of the fact that this was the moment when they usually stopped dancing and started taking each other’s clothes off.

But now Kai was here.

Luhan turned his eyes to Kai and said in as innocent a tone as he could muster, “Do you think I need to move my hips harder, Jongin?”

Kai did not answer right away, and for all of his confidence over the last couple months, Luhan remembered that he was still a few years younger and that Jongin was a good deal shyer than Kai. Still, there was no mistaking the brief hitching of his breath and the darkening of his eyes.

“Yes,” Kai said. Then, taking both Luhan and Lay by surprise, he strode forward and, pressing the front of his body against the back of Lay’s, he grabbed Luhan’s hips and jerked them forward.

Luhan had to stop his breath from audibly hitching, and to stop himself from falling over, he reached out and grabbed what was within easy arm reach, which did not happen to be Lay’s waist, but Kai’s.

Luhan could feel Lay’s heart beating fast against his own chest. They were all standing close, Kai pressed against Lay’s back and Lay pressed against Luhan’s front. Luhan’s chin hovered over Lay’s right shoulder, and, with Kai’s dark eyes on him, Luhan tilted his head down and slowly kissed the skin of Lay’s neck.

Luhan’s name slipped out of Lay’s mouth in a whimper, the edges of the name laced with nerves and infused with want, the syllables coming out trembling from flushed lips. Luhan, with his eyes still on Kai, dragged his tongue over the sweaty skin of Lay’s neck, gently hushing the body in between them as he slowly ground his hips forward, into Lay’s groin.

Kai’s fingers tightened on Luhan’s hips, and when Luhan lifted his head from Lay’s neck, Kai’s mouth was right there, and Luhan was (finally) pushing against those full lips, sucking the plump flesh into his mouth, scraping at it with his teeth and stroking the roof of Kai’s mouth with his tongue.

As they were kissing right next to Lay’s ear, and his neck was suddenly absent of a mouth, Lay figured out quickly what was going on, and he groaned, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s waist, interlocking his fingers with Kai’s. He turned his head, and there was suddenly more tongue, more lips, and it was wet and clumsy and overwhelming and Luhan didn’t think he minded one bit.

So when he was suddenly shoved backwards, it put him out a little, but not enough to interrupt. Lay was pushing Kai onto the ground, straddling his hips and pulling off his shirt, and Luhan swallowed as he watched Lay lean down and whisper to Kai, “Luhan is going to make sure you can’t dance properly for a week,” before grabbing the sides of his jaw and tilting his head up, sliding his lips against the Kai’s, slipping his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth when he opened it to moan.

Luhan walked forward slowly, pulling his shirt over his head as he did. Stopping next to Lay and Kai on the floor, he hooked his finger into the hood of Lay’s sweater and tugged gently. Lay’s hips slowed over Kai’s, and when he lifted his head to look at Luhan, Kai groaned.

“Off,” Luhan said with a mischievous grin, pulling at Lay’s sweater.

Lay smirked at him, his gaze drifting down to the bulge in Luhan’s sweatpants.

“You first.”

Lay pulled down Luhan’s bottoms in one fluid movement, and Luhan had just finished stepping out of the bundle of clothes when Lay slipped his mouth over Luhan’s cock, his eyes heavy lidded and trained on Luhan’s.

Luhan felt in danger of falling backwards, but when he tilted, his back connected with a warm body and Kai’s lips were kissing the back of his neck, teeth tugging on the lobe of his ear. A finger brushed over his lips, and Luhan opened his mouth, sucking the digit into his mouth and slathering it with his saliva. Lay pulled off of Luhan’s cock at the same time that Kai slipped the finger out of Luhan’s mouth and circled it around Luhan’s entrance.

Lay sucked Luhan back into his mouth as Kai pushed a finger in, making Luhan cry out loudly.

“Sh, someone else might walk in,” Kai said into Luhan’s ear.

“Obviously that would be bad,” Luhan shot back breathlessly, but his next whimper was quieter, a result of a new, familiar finger teasing the cleft of his ass. Lay had wet his finger when he had pulled off of Luhan, and when Kai pushed in again, Lay’s finger joined his.

Luhan whimpered, more loudly, as the two worked in unison, and he was not sure whose finger managed to press against his prostate, but the movement made his hips jerk forward, his cock going deeper down Lay’s throat, causing the other to automatically try and pull back.

Luhan was not the one to hold him forward this time. Pushing two more fingers into Luhan, Kai leaned forward and, with his free hand, grabbed Lay’s head and held it in place over Luhan’s cock, and the entire movement was so hot that Luhan had to tense his muscles to hold back an orgasm. With a groan, he pushed back against Kai, succeeding in pulling his cock out of Lay’s mouth and breaking Kai’s hold on his head.

“I’m coming inside you,” Luhan said, looking up at Kai as he dropped to the floor next to Lay. He kissed Lay on the mouth, slowly working his lips over Lay’s swollen ones. “That’s right, isn’t it Yixing?”

Lay looked up at Kai, a smirk making the dimple on his cheek stand out again, and pulled his sweater up and over his head in an answer.

Kai dropped to the ground to join them, and his eyes were on Luhan, trained on the older boy’s lips.

“You want to kiss me again, don’t you?” Luhan asked quietly. His left hand was stroking Lay’s bare lower back as his right reached out to cup Kai’s cheek.

“I want to do more than that.”

Luhan dug his hands in the back of Kai’s head and pulled him forward, stopping the movement when Kai was just a few breaths away. Kai winced as a few strands of his hair disconnected from his head.

“Get used to that,” Lay said, and when he leaned over and kissed the side of Kai’s neck, Luhan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kai’s.

Kai and Lay were still wearing pants, and as Luhan rubbed his tongue over Kai’s and Lay left marks on his neck, they pushed out of them, leaving them naked, sweaty, and flushed on the floor of the practice room. Luhan pushed forward, pressing Kai into the ground. He paused just long enough to lift his finger to Lay’s mouth, continuing to kiss Kai’s full lips as Lay swirled his tongue around Luhan’s finger.

Kai lifted his knees, locking them around Luhan’s torso as Luhan pushed a finger into Kai, mouthing the skin of his jaw. Kai was tight, and Luhan felt his breath leave his chest in a whoosh when he imagined pushing his cock through the rings of muscle.

“Is he tight?” Lay asked, looking up at Luhan with glinting eyes.

“Hey, speak Korean,” Kai groaned.

Luhan grinned down at Kai and answered Lay in Chinese. “He’s very tight.”

“What are you—ugh,” Kai said when Luhan pushed a second finger in.

“Lay wants to know if you’re tight,” Luhan whispered against Kai’s jaw. Knowing he should wait, but not wanting to, Luhan worked a third finger in, and Kai groaned loudly.

“You are tight,” Luhan said as Lay carded his hands through Kai’s hair. He crooked his fingers inside Kai, making him arch up off the floor, nearly throwing Luhan off of him.

Lay chuckled. “I think he’s ready.”

“Probably not.” Luhan pulled his fingers slowly out of Kai anyway. “Turn around.”

Kai didn’t seem to care if he was ready or not either, because he did as Luhan asked. Lay gestured for Luhan to wait a moment, and he grabbed his discarded sweater from the ground and pushed it towards Kai. “For your knees,” he said in answer to Kai’s blank look. The dimple on Lay’s cheek creased. “You’ll thank me later.”

Kai glanced behind his shoulder at Luhan, who winked at him, and Kai groaned again, placing his knees on top of the sweater, promptly dropping onto his hands afterwards.

“I want you to suck on Lay’s cock while I fuck you, Jongin,” Luhan said, positioning himself at Kai’s entrance.

Kai breathed in shallowly, watching as Lay knelt slowly in front of him.

“What about your knees?” Kai asked, leaning forward and letting his breath wash over Lay’s member.

“Um,” Lay mumbled, trying to form a coherent sentence and failing when Kai looked up at him.

“He’s used to it,” Luhan said playfully, and began to push himself into Kai’s body.

Kai gasped, letting his head drop for a moment. Lay reached out and sifted his fingers through Kai’s hair gently, murmuring small comforting words that only Luhan could actually comprehend, but Kai still seemed to understand. His shoulders relaxed and he pushed back onto Luhan a little, simultaneously lifting his head and licking the underside of Lay’s cock.

Luhan dug his fingers into Kai’s hips at the sight, and took a slow, shaky breath to stop himself from thrusting forward all the way into Kai. The process was torturous, but soon, Luhan was sheathed almost completely inside Kai’s body, and Kai pulled off of Lay to moan.

“You can move,” he said to Luhan breathlessly.

“I will,” Luhan said. He looked up at Lay, and they simultaneously leaned forward to kiss over Kai’s body, and Kai cried out when the movement caused Luhan to push all the way inside of him.

Luhan pulled back, found a good grip on Kai’s hips, and pulled out. Kai hissed, then, as if welcoming the distraction, pushed his mouth quickly over Lay’s cock. Luhan grunted when he saw the muscles of Kai’s throat contract as he swallowed around Lay’s cock.

Lay cursed, loudly, and Kai chuckled as he pulled back, swallowing around Lay’s cock again as Luhan thrust into him.

“Fuck,” Luhan whispered, meeting Lay’s eyes over Kai’s body.

“How does it feel?” Lay asked, this time in lilting Korean so Kai could understand. His voice was shaking.

“Fucking good,” Luhan said, rolling his hips forward. He sounded no better than Lay. 

Kai moaned over Lay’s cock, and Lay hissed, pushing his hands through Kai’s hair more roughly. Kai pulled off just long enough to tell Luhan, “Faster.”

Luhan did not need telling twice. He had been pushing in and out, slowly and steadily, in the hopes of making it as painless as possible for Kai, but he could feel Kai’s muscles around him begin to relax a little, or at least as much as possible, and it was too easy to pick up the pace and begin slamming his hips a little faster, a little harder, into Kai’s body.

Luhan looked up at Lay again, and Christ, whispering and imagining this was one thing, but doing it was another. Lay’s skin was flushed, his eyes half shut as he rubbed his fingers into Kai’s scalps, encouraging him with soft murmurs and gentle caresses as Kai’s tongue stroked the underside of his member. Luhan himself was shuddering, knowing that with each forward thrust of his hips, he pushed Kai further onto Lay’s cock, could tell from the way Lay let out a little cry each time it happened. Luhan gasped for breath, pushing harder and faster, the repetitive, “ _yes-yes-yes_ ” stuttering out of Lay’s lips inciting him to keep going until Lay was coming into Kai’s mouth.

Luhan groaned, eyes catching the way Kai’s throat muscles contracted again as he swallowed Lay’s orgasm. Lay pulled back, falling onto his ass in a way that managed to look halfway graceful.

“Down,” Luhan growled, pressing his hand onto the top of Kai’s back and pushing.

Kai collapsed forward onto his forearms, pressing his head into the ground as Luhan’s hips snapped forward, hard and fast. Kai was moaning, and although his cries of “ _faster_ ” and “ _harder_ ” were not high pitched, they cracked around the edges, breaking when Lay reached around and slipped his hand over Kai’s cock, whispering against Luhan’s mouth, “faster, like that, yes, fuck him harder.”

Luhan’s cry when he came was swallowed by Lay’s lips, Kai’s own orgasm clear by the way his body tensed and Lay’s encouraging whispers of, “yes, _yes_.” Luhan blinked, and saw white, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground next to Kai, who was still hunched forward on his knees, gasping into his arms, Lay’s fingers pushing gently through his hair. Luhan pushed his hands over his face, muttering “fuck” into his palms, and thought that his heartbeat might never slow down again.

Lay pulled Luhan’s hands away from his eyes.

“Hi,” Luhan breathed.

Kai snorted into his arms, using the sweater crumpled under his knees to let his legs slide and stretch out behind him. He turned his head on his arms so he could look at Lay and Luhan.

“You were right,” he said finally to Lay, who smiled at him. “I won’t be able to dance properly for a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> (The WARNING was for Luhan being a kinky fuck with blow jobs, in case it might have made anyone uncomfortable.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would appreciate it so much if you commented! This is not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes that I might/probably have missed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your time~


End file.
